


more poise than that

by snoopypez



Category: Strangers With Candy
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoopypez/pseuds/snoopypez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laughton drops his guard around Troy. <i>WHY?</i> This is our mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more poise than that

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on livejournal in 2006

When Laughton went into the break room after what seemed like endless rounds of emptying the bedpans, he was in no mood for what awaited him there.

He walked past the table where Troy sat eating chips - probably had the munchies or something - and over to the sink to wash his hands. He was determined to ignore Troy for once, as the other man didn't appear to be doing anything harmful.

The second the water shut off, Troy spoke.

"Hey, Laughton. Want some?"

Tensing, Laughton turned, refusal on the tip of his tongue. However, Troy wasn't offering the drug of the day, instead he held out his bag of chips. Still, Laughton shook his head before finding a plastic cup he could fill with water.

"Not talking to me today?" Troy sounded a little too amused for Laughton's liking.

Exuding calm, Laughton sat at the table as far from Troy as possible. He resisted the urge to glare at the other man and focused his attention on the plates of brownies and cookies before him. Apparently someone on the staff had felt generous enough to bring in snacks; this was always welcome, as it seemed whatever Laughton brought in to eat got stolen. Probably by Troy.

He grabbed one of each and sat back, gazing at the various medical posters covering the walls. When Troy spoke next, Laughton nearly choked on the bite of cookie he just took, as Troy had somehow silently moved to the seat next to him.

"What, you're too good to take _my_ food?" Troy said, lazy grin never wavering.

Coughing and backing away from Troy's hand helpfully clapping him on the back, Laughton gave into his earlier urge and glared.

"Are you high right now?" he finally said, gulping down some water. "I was _trying_ to enjoy a nice lunch." He emphasized this by taking a big bite from a brownie.

Smirking, Troy answered, "Healthy." Laughton wasn't surprised that he failed to address the question.

These brownies were really good, Laughton thought, and so he ate another. Afterwards, it occurred to him that Troy was being pretty quiet, not even muttering to himself about rockets or whatever else dope-fends thought about.

Suddenly curious and a bit more relaxed, he asked, "Something wrong?" But he stared fixedly out the window as he did so. Couldn't appear _too_ interested or concerned, that only led to trouble.

There was a little more silence, and when Laughton looked back, Troy had a confused expression on his face.

"No... Worried about me?" The amused smirk was back. "Worried that I'll have a freak out and do something _crazy_?" On the last word he leaned forward, really forward, until there were only inches between them. He waggled his eyebrows exaggeratedly, and Laughton surprised himself by snickering.

Still relaxed, still too close, Laughton said, "Maybe _I'll_ do something crazy."

"Sure, maybe you'll take off the shower cap for once."

Normally, Laughton would have pointed out that it was a _bouffant_ cap, and it was the _rule_ that they wear them. However, for some reason, he just didn't feel like it. He hadn't felt so calm, so _peaceful_ at work since before Troy started there. He didn't want to ruin it just yet.

So instead, for reasons unknown, Laughton inched forward and connected his lips to Troy's. They stayed, frozen, in that position for what seemed like full minutes before Laughton pulled back, oddly unconcerned with what he had just done.

"All right." Troy nodded, sounding impressed. "Crazy enough for me."

Then they were kissing again, this time with actual movement; Laughton tangled a hand in Troy's hair as he scooted even closer. Troy made a very attractive noise, and Laughton idly observed that he did not taste at all like Laughton thought he would - namely, like drugs.

Pulling away again, Laughton said succinctly, "Wow." Then he cleared his throat, adding, "I mean, well. Unexpected." Blushing slightly and wanting to hide it, he reached for another brownie. "These are good! Want some?" He held it out in offering.

Suddenly Troy snickered. Suspicious, Laughton said, "What now?"

"Man, _I_ brought those brownies. My own special recipe," he said, tearing off a bit and popping it in his mouth. "If you know what I mean."

Laughton stared, wide eyed, horror sweeping over him.

"Come on, you can't tell me you don't like that mellow feeling." Troy shrugged, putting his feet up on the table. The smug smile was still firmly in place.

"You. You-you _drugged_ me!" Laughton finally spat out. What was that? It felt like bugs were crawling all over him! He dropped the remainder of brownie and scratched furiously at his arms and torso. "Oh my _god_ , I'm having a freak out!"

The room was spinning now, he could swear it. He was no longer in control of anything he said or did; the mind-altering hashish was his master and he, its slave.

Grabbing the first thing in reach, a plastic fork, Laughton threw it against a wall and yelled, "You tricked me into it! You did all this just to _take advantage of me_!" He was sure he was going to die from this. He only hoped that Troy would be kind enough to lie about the cause of death.

"Whoa, hey, calm down!" A Troy-shaped blur entered Laughton's vision. "Laughton, hey, I was kidding."

On that last word, the blur focused. "You... What?"

Troy shrugged again. "I was kidding. Like _I'd_ bring food here?" He scoffed, sitting back down. If he was at all sheepish, he hid it well.

"That-that was _not_ funny!" Laughton stammered, trying to regain some dignity. He decided to pretend none of this ever happened. It was all that would keep him sane. "I'm putting you back under my investigation!"

Face splitting into a full grin, Troy replied, "I look forward to that."

After an embarrassed pause with added blush, Laughton stumbled out of the room.

Once alone, Troy shook his head, taking the last brownie from its platter. He sniffed it once and smiled. Laughton's inexperience always came in handy; the slightly spicy aroma of the weed was nearly undetectable.

Today had been a good day.


End file.
